


Alex 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It can't all be Chinese food and sex.





	Alex 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Alex 2

## Alex 2

#### by Nikita

Title: "Alex 2" 

By: Nikita 

Spoilers: The End, this is set post-5th season, but pre-movie. 

Summary: It can't all be Chinese food and sex... 

Warning: Slash. Don't know what that is? You probably don't wanna know, then. Run away, run away. M/M interaction, sex, and sharing of a shower. Horror!! 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do NOT own the X-Files. Excuse me while I go grab a tissue... Oh, yeah, Chris Carter does...go tell him he should give them to me, will you? And tell him not to bother suing, I've got too many student loans and bills to pay, leave me alone... 

Author's note: Okay, remember when I said this wasn't a series? I lied. I was rereading 'Alex' and making little spelling corrections and changes on my site and well...I decided to cave in to the various requests I got to continue the story. 

Here's to all of you who liked the first one. I warn you only that it might not stay very light hearted...there be angst in these waters... 

**XXXXX**

(Krycek) 

I wake up on a boat, rocking violently at sea. Waking further I realize I'm not on a boat, but in Mulder's waterbed and it is rocking violently because Mulder is thrashing around on it. 

"No! Don't! I can't- Please, I-" 

I sit up as best I can and I see a pair of green eyes glowing in the dark from beneath Mulder's bureau. The cat seems to be imploring me to calm down his owner. 

I grab Mulder's shoulder. Big mistake. He grips my wrist painfully and throws me backwards. I fall off the bed with an awkward thump and nearly hit my head on the bureau that little Alex is hiding under. The cat scampers away at this and I wish I could do the same. Mulder is thrashing harder, his shouting becoming more and more incoherent. I stumble to my feet and try to regain my balance, always a little awkward to do without my prosthetic. 

I walk over to his side of the bed and turn his bedside lamp on. Mulder freezes, I notice his eyes are open, but he doesn't seem aware. 

"Mulder? It's okay...It's A- It's Krycek. You were having a nightmare..." 

Mulder blinks and his breathing resumes, a fast pant. He rubs a hand over his face, wiping sweat and hair out of his eyes. "Oh, I-" he croaks. I straighten up and go to his bathroom, filling a cup with water. As I walk back I find him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head slumped. He gratefully accepts the water and gulps it down. 

"aaahem..."he clears his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry...did I hit you?" I sit down next to him, my wrist aches and my butt hurts where I fell on it, "No. You were thrashing, though. It scared Alex...he was hiding under the dresser... 

Mulder nods, "He usually sleeps on my TV or on the bed while I'm on the couch. He tried to sleep with me on the couch once, but he learned his lesson fast." Mulder stands and walks towards the living room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To the couch. You aren't going to be able to sleep with me in here..." Mulder doesn't even turn around, just keeps walking. 

"Wait a second!" 

He turns around, "What?" 

"This is your apartment, you can kick me out to the couch if you want. But, I'd rather sleep in here with you..." 

Mulder shakes his head, "I can't sleep in the bed alone-" 

"Then I guess that means I get to stay in here, then. Get your ass back in this bed, Agent Mulder, I'm getting lonely." I pull the covers back on the bed and wait; Mulder is looking at me a little surprised. 

I'm getting sick of waiting, I pat the bed enticingly. Alex appears out of nowhere and leaps on the bed at the sound. He kneads the sheets I patted, purring. I chuckle and hear Mulder do the same. I look up, "We're just missing one person, now..." Mulder rolls his eyes and comes back into the room, finally climbing into the bed carefully so as not to disturb our feline friend. 

Once settled in I nuzzle his neck slightly, imitating my namesake. He leans into it and sighs. "Why were you so eager to go away? Do I seem easy to scare off, Mulder?" 

He sighs again and pulls back. "I should have warned you. I don't make a very good bed partner. I rarely sleep without nightmares..." 

"I have my own fair share...we've seen enough to give anyone nightmares, haven't we? I'll tell you something; I'm not the greatest bed partner, either. Sometimes I can't sleep without a light on. Or a window open. Or all the windows open and all the lights on..." 

Mulder looks a little surprised, but then a look of comprehension dawns, "The silo?" 

I nod, "you don't want to be around for those nightmares. I scream and claw at the bed and then afterwards I have to go outside for a walk or a run." 

He smiles sadly at that, "I do that, too. We can go for one together if you want..." 

I consider his offer with surprise. Exactly where does he see this going? Any relationship between us is doomed from the start. But it's late. I'm sick of worrying. I just nod and he flicks his eyes away from me. He knows as well as I do. 

We spend the rest of the night under the covers, not sleeping, just talking and sharing secrets or shameful needs... 

**XXX**

(Mulder) 

Morning comes and I groan, my ribs are throbbing painfully, the bruise on my stomach is blackish purple and can't tolerate being touched. 

I turn my head and see Alex snuggled up close, his eyes shut. He must have finally drifted off. I feel bad, I kept him up all night talking because I couldn't bear to go back to sleep. I turn carefully on my side and study his face. His dark brown hair is tousled and curled; I wonder if that is why he used to put so much gel in it. I like it a little wavy and I'm glad it's not too short right now. I resist brushing a lock off his forehead and study his lashes, long and dark against his cheeks. His pink bow lips are pursed slightly in sleep. His ears are slightly pointed. He looks elfin and extremely innocent. 

I wonder at that. He was so gentle and understanding last night. So different from the man I've known in the past. Was he hiding it all along? Or is this some sort of act? If it is I'm in for a huge disappointment. But then, I'm used to those. 'Nice, Mulder. Work yourself into a huge self-pity fest. Just accept the fact that it was probably just a one-night fling for him and don't hold your breath. Just be realistic, not fatalistic.' 

Finally, I give in to the call of nature and carefully roll out of the bed. He grunts a little at the swaying of the bed, opening his eyes. "Mmm, you okay, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, just need to use the restroom..." He nods sleepily and closes his eyes, pulling my pillow to his nose and nuzzling it. 'Shit. I'm a gonner.' 

I need a shower, desperately, but if I do I'll need my ribs re-taped. I am grabbing a hand towel for a sponge bath when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and see him in the mirror, his bed-head hair sticking up at all angles, his cheek wrinkled from the sheets. 

"Wanna grab a shower?" 

"Um, I'll get the bandages wet-" 

"I'll help you re-tape them, come on, let's wash up." 

I pull back with a smile and nod. I turn the water on and we climb in. After the water is adjusted to the right temperature I turn around and face him. He's smiling at me, green eyes fringed by wet lashes. He pulls off the tape gently after it has loosened with the water. He carefully unwraps me and I sag a little in relief when my chest is released from its binding. His gaze is directed at my torso and he is gently running his hand over the bruises. 

"Who did this, Mulder?" I have a feeling that the man that did this would appreciate me not telling. 

"It doesn't matter. They'll get him." I reach over and grab the soap, lathering it and spreading it around on his chest, washing him thoroughly. 

"You mean he wasn't arrested?" 

"No, he got away while I lay on the ground gasping. Not a reputation booster. The local cops thought it was hilarious. I gave his description, though. He shouldn't get too far..." 

Alex shook his head and his eyes were glittering dangerously. Damned if it didn't arouse me to see such danger in his eyes. The fact that it was out of protectiveness for me made my heart beat a little faster. I help him rinse off in front and he then holds out his hand, I lather up the bar and he gathers the soap from it and slowly rubs it on my chest. His fingers are gentle and thorough. I can't help but gasp in pain when he touches my stomach, but he is extremely gentle and kisses my cheek in apology. 

I look at him again and notice a small bruise on the right side of his forehead. "I 'did' hit you, didn't I?" I wince as I touch it, even though he doesn't." 

He grins a little, "No. I fell out of the bed. Banged my head on the dresser. No big deal. Doesn't even hurt." 

I lean forward and kiss the bruise lightly. He seems shocked at that so I grin and kiss his nose next. He chuckles so I lean close again and kiss his mouth. 

He stops chuckling and deepens the kiss. 

We use up all the hot water that morning. 

**XXX**  
(Krycek) 

Afterwards, I sit Mulder down on the chair and dry his chest and back as thoroughly as possible. He unwinds the gauze from its roll and holding it in place on his chest, I wind it around his ribs carefully. I then hold the end of it in place while he rips off a piece of tape. It's awkward, but with three hands we manage to do it. 

Finished, I lean in and kiss him; he seems pleasantly surprised even after our shower a few moments ago. Mulder hasn't had nearly enough gentleness in his life. It compels me to want to make it up for him...spend every moment making him smile and relax. Not likely to happen given our respective careers, though. 

We go to his bedroom to dress, but he moves slowly. I help him ease into a shirt and some sweatpants and then finish dressing. 

I pull on some shoes. "Well, you bought dinner last night, how about I go get us some breakfast? I'm in the mood for a bagel, how about you?" 

"Sure, sounds good. There's a decent bakery down the street..." I nod, I've seen him stop there occasionally on his runs, but I decide not to mention that right now. 

I let myself out and wait until I hear him lock the door behind me, then whistling, I trot down the stairs. I'm amazed at my own good mood... 

I buy us some blueberry bagels and cream cheese. As I'm leaving, I nearly run into Spender. I almost drop my bag, but instead I grip it tighter and put the coldest smile on my face possible. 

He smiles patronizingly, puffing on his cigarette. "Alex. Imagine bumping into you here. Mulder too...sore to come with you?" 

'Fuck. NOT what we need right now.' 

I shrug, "I wouldn't know, I let him sleep in. Excuse me." I hear him follow, and on the street outside I stop, knowing this isn't over, yet. 

Spender is glaring at me slightly, I feel a thrill that I managed to wipe that patronizing face off of him. Of course, now I'll pay for it... 

He takes another drag and narrows his eyes slightly. "You would do well to watch your step, Alex. You may have a patron, but that doesn't grant you automatic immunity...I suggest you stay away from Mulder. This association would not be good for your...reputation." he turns on his heel and walks away. 

I walk back up to Mulder's apartment door with a heavy heart. I have to end this now before either of us gets hurt, physically. It is likely too late for emotionally. 

He yanks open the door before I can even knock. He's smiling as he opens the door, but frowns slightly at my face. "What's wrong, Alex?" 

'Alex.' I've finally gotten the man to call me by my first name and I'm going to make sure he never does again...' I look at him, his slightly damp hair and bare feet remind me of our shower and our newfound intimacy. My will crumbles. 

"Nothing. They were out of garlic bagels." 

He laughs and tugs me in. "Good, it's too early for those. Besides, I wouldn't want to kiss you after one of those..." he kisses me quickly on the lips and I grab him and deepen it, the bag falling on the ground. He moans slightly and I decide right then and there...Spender can go fuck himself. 

**XXX**

(Krycek) 

I'm bored. Completely fucking bored. You would think that listening in on a secret meeting of the leaders of the consortium that rule the world and plot against mankind would be interesting. Wrong. At least most of the time. 

They are still human beings. Still old wealthy men that constantly bicker and vie for power within the group rather than work together towards their goals. It's a wonder they ever accomplish anything considering how much time they spend stabbing each other in the back. 

I'm slouching against a wall in the back of the smoky dark conference room. My patron is leaning back in his chair, seemingly as bored as I am with the trivial matter being bickered on by several consortium members. I flick my glance around the room and notice Spender sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. His face is mostly shadowed, but the tip of his cigarette glows as he takes a puff. His eyes meet mine and he blows out smoke as he gives me an appraising look. 

'Is that supposed to scare me?' I've continued visiting Mulder in his apartment the last couple of months, regardless of the warnings. The last time, two nights ago, I was waiting in his apartment when he got home. Mulder looked tired and depressed...the way he often looks these days. Without the X-Files he is miserable. He dumped his briefcase and was hanging up his coat as he called for his cat. The wrong Alex answered, but he didn't seem to mind... 

I keep an ear on the proceedings in case something important is discussed, but let the rest of my mind wander back to that night. It's far more interesting. 

He had opened his mouth to speak, but I held a finger to his lips and shushed him. I peeled off his jacket slowly, and then tugged on his tie, removing it just as slowly. I stripped him right against his closed door and then pulled him in for a kiss. His bare skin felt hot and urgent against my clothed body. He'd nuzzled my neck, licking and sucking as his fingers tugged at my fly. 

I finally leaned back and let him help me strip my own clothes off. He remained silent, but his fingers traced the prosthetic's straps questioningly. I nodded and let him slip it off. We then kissed again, rubbing against each other until I finally pulled my lips back and gasped, 'bed.' We stumbled to the bedroom, neither one of us wanting to let go long enough to walk properly. Once in the bedroom, I'd taken control again and stilled his hands. Pushing him back on the waterbed, it rocked and swayed at the impact until I climbed up on top of him. I drove him wild that night. His silence didn't last long after my tongue found his cock and he'd gasped and groaned until he'd started pleading. 

"Alex. Oh, god...Alex! Please...please, Alex. Oh!" 

I loved listening to his husky voice groaning out my name. Never had I so enjoyed hearing my first name on a lover's lips. It was a rare and precious gift to have him speak it. I never wanted to hear him snarl 'Krycek' at me again. 

I proceeded to lick and nibble and suck until he'd come shuddering in my mouth. 

My thoughts are interrupted by the ending of the meeting. The members stand and say their goodbyes, some shaking hands, others leaving in a huff. I straighten from my slouched position and my patron gestures for us to leave. As I turn towards the door I glancedback at the chair where Spender had been. It's empty, the ashtray next to it still smoking from a stubbed cigarette. 

**XXX**

As we walk to the car, the Brit glances at me. I quickly check the car out for tampering and then unlock the passenger door, he climbs in and I notice him watching me as I walk over to the driver's side. 

I'm a chauffer, lackey, and thug from the eyes of those that observe us. In reality, I'm that and more... The Brit is grooming me for a place among those in power. Or so he says. I'm not holding my breath on that one. Instead, I use this position as I always use the opportunities available to me...a way to survive and stay in the game. 

"You have been somewhat distracted of late, Alex." 

I turn the engine on and shrug, glancing at him again before I pull us out of our parking space. 

"You would do well to remember why you are here. Becoming involved with certain people could be...dangerous." 

I grit my teeth, but say nothing. 

Apparently he thinks I haven't gotten the message as he turns in his seat to face me. "Mulder has his uses, but becoming emotionally involved will be your downfall. He is too much of a wild card right now. It is good to have his trust and willingness, but any further association will only put both of you at risk. It is necessary that you distance yourself from this 'attachment.' Do not break it off completely, you may need him in the future." 

I hate myself, but I nod. I have to cool things off between Mulder and me. It'll be hard...maybe even impossible to do so without hurting him or destroying what we have, but what the Brit says is true. Things have been heating up lately and sooner or later Mulder will be in the middle of it. 

My nod is taken as acceptance and he turns back in his seat once more. I squeeze the wheel harder than necessary as I struggle to come up with the words to make Mulder understand this. 

And fail, miserably. 

**XXX**

(Mulder) 

Another terrible fucking day at work. One in a long series of fucked up days. The powers that be are doing their level best to get me to quit. But I won't. The last thing I'll ever do is give them the satisfaction. 

I had stayed late tonight, digging through files and cases that were being buried by others. Piecing together leads until my eyes were burning and scratchy. Finally, I turned off my PC and gathered up my files for home. 

I pick up a pizza on my way home. A small part of me hoping that there will be someone to share it with tonight. It's unlikely, though, since I just saw him two days ago. He usually comes once every other week or so. If I'm lucky. 

I unlock the door and push it shut. I check the dark corners of the room, but find them empty. It's only as I'm putting my pizza down on the coffee table that I see him laying on my couch with a blanket tossed over his legs. His eyes are open, watching me silently, little Alex is curled up on his chest, a cat-eye opens and then shuts, uninterested in my arrival. 

I feel the tiredness of the day lift a little, I smile. "I wasn't expecting you." 

He sits up, disturbing the catnap. The feline jumps to the floor, miffed, stretching and jumping onto the TV. Washing his face with disapproving eyes glaring at the offending human. 

I don't pay attention, though, since I'm more interested in watching the 'offending' human myself. He hasn't said a word and isn't looking at me; he just stares at the pizza. Finally he glances up, "You weren't expecting me? What's with the large pizza, then?" 

I shrug and plop down in my chair, "Wishful thinking...and I was hungry." I open the lid and I take an appreciative sniff. My favorite. 

"Ham and pineapple, Mulder?" He wrinkles is nose slightly. 

"Canadian bacon and pineapple. Mmmm..." I bite into a slice and push the box to him. He is staring at my mouth, but finally he glances down at the box and shrugs, taking a slice. 

We eat in silence, Alex curls up on the TV, his back to us as he sleeps, a good portion of him hanging off the sides. 

We watch with amusement. "Isn't he going to fall off like that?" Alex wonders. 

"He did one time. Didn't learn his lesson, obviously." 

We finish eating and I toss the box away and grab us some more iced tea. Instead of looking relaxed, Alex seems nervous now that there is no activity engaging our attention. 

"What's wrong, Alex? You seem nervous." I decide not to sit on the couch as I'd originally intended, instead I sit on the chair once more. 

He sighs and sets his drink down. "Mulder...I'm not sure how to say this..." 

I set my drink down and ready myself for it. "Just say it." 

He sighs again and then stands, pacing a little. "We both knew this...thing between us... I just came here to tell you that I need some space." 

I feel a smile spread out on my face. It isn't pleasant, I'm sure. I can feel a burning in my chest, but I'm determined not to break in front of him. "I see. Well that's fine." I say in my calmest voice, it sounds cold. 

He glances at me and seems to force himself to hold my gaze. "I don't mean that I don't want- I just need a little space for now." I can see that he isn't sure how to say what he wants to. 

"I said that that's fine. Were you under the impression that we had something serious here? We see each other a couple of times a month and fuck. How is that something you need space from? Fine. No harm, no foul. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired. You know the way out." I am seething. I want to hit him, throw him out. Scream, hurt him, sob, hold him. Instead I just brush past him and go to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. 

I wait, I hear him curse and then a rustle. His jacket. Then a few sounds that indicate him scurrying out my fire escape in the living room and then nothing. My apartment is silent and empty again. 

I clench my fists. Goddamn that son of a bitch. What the fuck was I thinking? Letting myself get attached to him. It was insane from the start. 

I cannot stop the rage building within me. I slam my fist in the wall. Repeatedly. 

**XXX**

Two weeks later, Scully and I are investigating a bomb threat for a Federal building. The sun is scorching as I pop sunflower seeds and investigate the roof of a building other than the one I'm supposed to. 

(To be continued during the events of the X-Files movie.) 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
